


Similarities

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Inktober 2019, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Frank is called a monster. Karen starts thinking maybe there is something to it.





	Similarities

As he sleeps, she cuddles up to him and finds him extra warm.

In many ways he’s like a dragon: A fierce roar sounds whenever he strikes, his victims die in fire and screaming.

He guards what he cherishes and will not part from them and none can change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're liking these! Please read the other works! Thank you for reading!


End file.
